O amor de Serena Um novo destino
by Nandinha
Summary: Uma história SeS (Serena e Seiya) forever....


Esse é meu primeiro fic de Sailor Moon. Eu já fiz um de Inuyasha só que não ficou bom, aí eu nem terminei de escrever. Espero que vocês gostem desse

**O amor de Serena - Um novo destino**

Se - Darien, você quer ir comigo ao shopping?

D - Sinto muito Serena, mas não posso, tenho que terminar um trabalho da faculdade.

Se - Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por que ultimamente você recusou todos os convites que eu te fiz.

D - Eu estou bem Serena, eu só ando meio ocupado.

Se - Tem certeza? Você está tão estranho.

D - Tenho. Eu continuo o mesmo de sempre.

Se - Já sei, você arrumou uma nova namorada e não tem coragem de terminar comigo, não é?

D - Serena, eu NÃO ARRUMEI NAMORADA NENHUMA!!! Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho! Será que é tão difícil de entender isso?

Se - Ta bom Darien! Não precisa gritar!

Serena vira de costas para Darien e sai andando com raiva até virar a esquina, quando começa a correr, e por causa das lágrimas não vê o poste que está na sua frente e bate nele.

Se - Ai!! - diz olhando para o poste - Hã?? O que é isso??? Os Three Lights voltaram!!

"Vou poder encontrar o Seiya de novo!" pensa Serena enxugando as lágrimas e abrindo um sorriso.

Sy - Oi Bombom!

Serena se assusta ao ouvir essas palavras, mas se vira rapidamente.

Se - Oi Seiya! Há quanto tempo; estava ficando com saudades.

Sy - É; eu também estava com saudades de você.

Serena não se contem e o abraça.

Sy - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bombom? - diz ao ver que os olhos e as bochechas de Serena estão vermelhos.

Se - Não, não aconteceu nada. - começa a chorar se lembrando da discussão com o Darien.

Sy - Não chora, Bombom! Já sei, foi o Darien, né? O que ele fez?

Se - Ele não fez nada. Nós apenas tivemos uma pequena discussão agora a pouco.

Sy - Sei. Quer passear comigo? Aí você aproveita e me conta o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto eu estive fora.

Se - Claro!

[Horas depois...]

Se - Seiya vamos sentar aqui. Eu estou cansada de tanto andar.

Sy - Vamos. Eu também estou cansado.

Eles se sentam no banco em baixo de uma cerejeira e de frente para uma fonte, que é o lugar onde Serena vai quando quer ficar um pouco sozinha.

Sy - Você ainda não contou por que você e o Darien brigaram.

Se - Foi por besteira, não precisa se preocupar.

Sy - Mas eu não gosto de ver você triste, Bombom.

Se - Eu não estou triste.

Sy - Está sim. Olha pra mim. - vira o rosto dela para ele - Você é muito linda para ficar triste.

Serena fica vermelha e abaixa a cabeça de novo.

Sy - Você sabe que eu te amo e que pode contar sempre comigo, né Bombom?

Serena fica surpresa ao ouvir as palavras de Seiya e fica ainda mais vermelha.

Se - Seiya...

Seiya beija Serena de um jeito que ela nunca havia sido beijada. No começo ela tentou afasta-lo, mas acabou se entregando.

Nessa hora Darien chega e vê os dois se beijando.

D - Serena, você não pode saber que ele olha para o Seiya está na cidade que já vai correndo para os braços dele. Estou decepcionado com você! - se vira e vai embora.

Sy - Desculpe!

Serena olha para Seiya e começa a chorar.

Se - Não foi sua culpa! - diz e vai atrás de Darien.

"Bombom. Desculpe se estou fazendo você sofrer." Pensa Seiya enquanto olha Serena correndo.

Se - Da...

Serena fica paralisada ao ver Darien com uma outra garota.

D - Serena? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não estava com o seu amiguinho?

Se - Ela é sua nova namorada?

D - Não. Ela é uma velha amiga minha, se chama Shiori.

Se - Muito prazer, sou Serena.

Sh - O prazer é meu. O Darien me falou tanto de você. Mas pelo visto vocês brigaram, né?

Se - Está tarde tenho que ir. Tchau!

Darien e Shiori se olham espantados.

Sh - Ela é sempre assim ou eu a assustei?

D - Ultimamente ela anda meio estranha, não se preocupe.

[No dia seguinte na saída da escola...]

Sh - Serena! Serena!

Se - Oi Shiori! O que faz aqui?

Sh - Darien me falou aonde você estuda e vim aqui. Vamos dar uma volta? Gostaria de te conhecer melhor.

Se - Está bem. As garotas vão sair mais tarde mesmo.

[Horas depois...]

Sh - Vamos entrar naquela lanchonete para tomar algo? Eu estou com muita sede.

Se - Claro! Eu também estou com sede.

Ao entrar Serena vê Amy, Mina, Lita, Rei, Seiya, Taiki e Yaten sentados numa mesa e decide apresentar Shiori para eles.

Se - Oi gente!

Sy - Oi Bombom! Quem é a sua nova amiga aí do lado?

Se - Ah! Essa é a Shiori uma amiga do Darien, que mora na Inglaterra e veio visitá-lo.

Sh - Oi! Prazer em conhecer vocês.

Se - Essas são as minhas amigas: Amy, Mina, Lita, e Rei. E esses são, se você não sabe, Seiya, Yaten e Taiki, os Three Lights.

Sh - Eu ouvi falar muito de você! Mas o grupo não tinha se dissolvido?

T - Tinha, mas...

Sy - Nós vimos que não somos nada separados.

Y - É, nós somos muito amigos.

Sh - Entendo.

[Depois de muita conversa...]

Sh - Nossa gente! Eu tenho que ir, o Darien pediu pra mim ir na casa dele ajuda-lo com um trabalho da faculdade. Tchau - e sai correndo sem dar tempo para eles se despedirem.

Y - Nós também temos que ir, porque o ensaio para o show começa daqui à uma hora.

T - É mesmo! Vamos Seiya!

Sy - Vamos. Tchau Bombom!

Se - Tchau!

Serena começa a viajar olhando para a sua taça de sorvete.

R - Você está bem, Serena? - a garota não responde - SERENA!

Se - Hã? O que foi?

R - Nada.

Se - Vou ir agora, tenho umas coisas para fazer. - se levanta e sai

M - Ela está tão estranha ultimamente.

A - É mesmo. Ela nem tocou no sorvete.

L - Será que isso tem a ver com a Shiori?

R - Ou será com a volta de Seiya?

[Enquanto isso fora da lanchonete...]

Sy - Por que vocês inventaram aquela coisa ridícula de ensaio? Vocês acham que alguém acreditou? Antes vocês tinham mais criatividade!

Y - Você não percebeu que a Serena precisava ficar um pouco sozinha com as amigas dela?

Sy - Não!

T - Seiya você não percebe nada. Você pelo menos percebeu que ela estava triste?

Sy - Isso eu percebi. Ela brigou com o Darien e logo depois aquela amiga dele vem visitá-lo e ele simplesmente esquece que ela existe, ela deve estar muito triste.

Y - É mesmo. O Darien não está dando muita atenção pra ela desde que a Shiori chegou.

Sh - Eu ouvi o meu nome?

Sy surpreso - Você está aí há muito tempo?

Sh - Não, cheguei agora.

T - Mas você não ia para a casa do Darien?

Sh - Vou, mas daqui a pouco.

Y - E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sh - Eu queria conversar com o Seiya.

Y - Sobre o que?

Sy - Isso é assunto meu e dela Yaten! Vamos Shiori.

Taiki, Yaten e Shiori se olham surpresos com a resposta de Seiya.

Sh - Está bem. Vamos.

Os dois andam em silêncio até Seiya se cansar e quebrar o silêncio:

- O que você queria falar comigo?

Sh - Achei que nunca ia perguntar.

Sy - Pois agora eu perguntei e gostaria que você falasse - diz meio irritado.

Sh - Você gosta da Serena, não é?

Sy - Isso não é da sua conta.

Sh - Hoje na lanchonete eu percebi que você à olha de um jeito diferente. Mas ela se recusa a deixar o Darien, não é?

Sy - Você me chamou aqui só para perguntar se eu gosto da Bombom??

Sh - Bombom. Você gosta mesmo dela, hein? Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar.

Sy - Me ajudar? Como?

Sh - Eu faço ela ficar com raiva do Darien e você vai consola-la.

Sy - E se não der certo?

Sh - Aí eu terei que mudar os meus planos.

Sy - Planos? Que planos?

Sh - Isso é segredo! Tchau.

Sy - Tchau.

Shiori vai embora e Seiya vai até uma praça e se senta no balanço.

"Por que ela quer me ajudar? E quais serão os planos dela?" pensa Seiya.

[Mais tarde na casa de Darien...]

D - Muito obrigado Shiori, por ter me ajudado com o trabalho.

Sh - De nada, é sempre um prazer poder te ajudar.

D - Você não mudou nada Shiori. Continua sendo aquela garota que adorava ajudar as pessoas.

Sh - Você também não mudou nada. Exceto por uma coisa, você ficou mais amável.

Darien fica vermelho e Shiori o beija.

D - Shiori...

Sh - Desculpe Darien, não sei onde eu estva com a cabeça, me desculpe. Vou ir embora.

D - Não, está tudo bem, fique.

Sh - Darien, e a Se...

Darien a beija sem que ela termine a frase. Nesse instante serena entra e vê os dois se beijando.

Se - Eu sabia Darien!

Serena sai correndo e bate a porta. Darien se levanta para ir atrás dela, mas Shiori o segura.

Sh - Darein, ela está de cabeça quente, deixe-a pensar um pouco, vá falar com ela amanhã.

Serena vai para o parque e se lembra do beijo que Seiya lhe dera quando estavam sentados ali.

"Seiya, por que você tinha que voltar justo agora? Justo quando o meu relacionamento com o Darien está completamente abalado? Por que?" pensa Serena olhando a fonte e sentindo uns pingos de chuva.

Serena chega em casa completamente molhada, toma um banho e se tranca no quarto.

[No dia seguinte...]

As meninas vão visitar Serena e saber o motivo dela não ter ido à escola.

M - Serena, vamos ir ao fliperama?

A - É. E depois podemos ir ao parque de diversão!

L - Eu até faço um bolo de chocolate para levarmos!

Se - É muita gentileza de vocês terem vindo aqui, mas eu não quero sair daqui.

R - Serena se anima, nós não gostamos de vê-la assim, triste.

Se - Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora. - vai até a porta e a abre.

Serena se deita na cama e liga a rádio, onde está tocando uma música dos Three Lights.

"Seiya meu querido!" pensa Serena chorando

[Uma semana depois...]

A mãe de Serena bate na porta do quarto e diz:

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­– Serena, uma pessoa veio aqui te visitar.

Se – Eu não quero ver ninguém!

– Serena abre essa porta!

Se – Eu não quero ver ninguém!

– Ta bom Serena, faça como você quiser! Depois não diga que seus amigos não ligam pra você.

A mãe de Serena desce a escada e encontra com Seiya que estava subindo.

– Desculpe, ela não quer ver ninguém.

Sy – Está bem. – e continua subindo a escada.

Seiya bate na porta sem dizer nada.

Se – Já disse que não quero ver ninguém!

Sy – Bombom, não seja teimosa e abre essa porta.

Se – Eu não quero ver ninguém, Seiya!

Sy – Está bem, então eu vou embora. Até qualquer dia!

Se – Espera! Eu abro.

Sy – Sabia que você ia abrir de um jeito ou de outro. Toma isso é pra você.

Se – Pra mim? O que é?

Sy – Abra e veja.

Serena abre o presente com todo cuidado.

Se – Seiya é linda. Muito abrigada!

Sy – Deixa eu colocar ela em você.

Seiya pega a gargantilha e coloca em Serena.

Se – Seiya ela é muito linda. Muito obrigada mesmo – e abraça ele.

Sy – Bombom, aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

Se – Não – diz olhando no espelho como a gargantilha ficou.

Sy – Então por que você não tem ido ao colégio?

Se – Eu e o Darien brigamos – diz se sentando na cama.

Sy – E você está bem?

Se – Mais ou menos. Ainda não tenho coragem de sair na rua.

Sy – Nem acompanhada?

Se – Não. Mas tenho que ir ao colégio senão irei ficar de recuperação de novo.

Sy – Mas por que você e o Darien brigaram? – diz se sentando ao lado de Serena.

Se – Não foi bem uma briga. Eu e o Darien como você sabe não estávamos muito bem, aí você voltou e nós brigamos de novo e depois a Shiori apareceu, desde então eu não o vejo mais, por isso eu não sei se ainda somos namorados.

Sy – Desculpe se eu fiz vocês brigarem não era essa a minha intenção, Bombom.

Serena olha para Seiya e o beija; Seiya aproveita para deixar o beijo mais quente.

Se – Acho melhor você ir embora.

Sy – É também acho.

Seiya se levanta e sai do quarto, Serena se levanta e pega um casaco e sai correndo atrás de Seiya.

Se – Seiya, Seiya espera!

Sy – Bombom? O que faz aqui? Achei que não quisesse sair de casa.

Se – Resolvi sair agora.

Sy – Quer sair comigo?

Se – Agora?

Sy – É.

Se – Não sei. O Da...– para de falar quando se lembra da cena do Darien beijando a Shiori – Aceito.

Sy – Vai querer trocar de roupa? – diz vendo que ela estava de pijama.

Se – É – diz olhando pra si mesma – Acho que vou, você me espera?

Sy – Claro.

Os dois voltam para a casa de Serena, Seiya se senta no sofá, mas Serena pede para ele ajuda-la a escolher a roupa.

Se – O que você acha dessa?

Sy – Você está linda, Bombom!

Se – Obrigada. Então vamos?

Sy – Vamos. Mas aonde você quer ir?

Se – No parque de diversões que abriu essa semana!

Sy – Certo, então vamos.

Chegando no parque Seiya vê Shiori e Darien juntos e faz de tudo para que Serena não os veja.

Se – Seiya, vamos na roda gigante?

Sy – Vamos.

Serena corre para ir comprar ingressos e encontra Darien.

Se – Darien, o que você está fazendo aqui?

D – Vejo que você já está melhor, né Serena? Eu não tinha nada para fazer então decidi vir aqui. E você, o que faz aqui?

Se – O Seiya me chamou pra vim aqui, porque eu estava triste.

D – Ah, o Seiya de novo. O que é isto? – diz olhando para a gargantilha

Se – Ah! O Seiya me deu, não é linda?

D – Tudo é o Seiya. O Seiya que me trouxe, o Seiya que me deu.

Se – Darien, você está com ciúmes?

D – Não!

Se – Está sim!

Sy – algum problema Bombom? Ah, é você Darien!

D – Será que eu poderia falar com você a sós, Serena?

Se – Tá.

Sy – Ta bom! Eu saio.

Seiya vai até Shiori.

Sh – O que foi?

Sy – O Darien quer conversar com ela.

Sh – Entendo.

Sy – Você acha que eles vão terminar?

Sh – Talvez. O Darien anda com muita raiva de você.

Sy – De mim? Por que?

Sh – Porque você tem atrapalhado o namoro deles.

Sy – Isso é bom pra mim!

Sh – Seiya, você não tem jeito!

[Darien e Serena...]

Se – Sobre o que você quer falar?

D – Serena, eu nunca pensei que ia fazer isso, mas agora você vai ter que escolher entre mim e o Seiya!

Serena fica chocada com as palavras de darien.

Se – Escolher entre você e o Seiya?

D – Eu sei que é difícil, mas você TEM que escolher.

Se – Darien...

D – Espero a sua resposta amanhã. Pense bem, para não se arrepender depois!

Darien vai até Shiori e a chama, Seiya corre até Serena para saber o que ele queria.

Sy – Bombom, você está bem?

Se – Estou.

Sy – Você está pálida!

Se – Seiya...

Serena abraça Seiya e começa a chorar.

Sy – Bombom...

Se – Eu quero ir pra casa!

Sy – Está bem vamos, mas o que o Darien fez?

Se – A coisa mais horrível do mundo! – começa a chorar mais ainda

Sy – Não precisa contar se não quiser – diz passando o braço pelo ombro dela.

Seiya deixa Serena em casa e vai embora,

"O que será que o Darien fez pra Bombom?" pensa Seiya enquanto anda.

Serena entra em seu quarto deita na cama

"Ele quer a resposta amanhã, mas é tão difícil. Eu o amo, mas eu também amo o Seiya" pensa.

Serena se levanta, pega seu pijama e vai tomar banho

"Se eu escolher o Seiya a minha vida e a dele vai mudar por completo. Mas se eu escolher o Darien... a minha vida vai continuar a mesma, nós brigaremos eternamente por causa do Seiya..." pensa Serena "Não! Eu não quero brigar com ele!"

[No dia seguinte...]

Serena acorda atrasada e se arruma correndo, não toma café e sai correndo para chegar a tempo na escola.

Por sorte serena chega antes da aula começar.

Sy – Oi Bombom!

Se – Oi

M – Serena! Você veio hoje! – diz indo abraça-la.

L – Serena! – diz indo abraça-la também.

Se – Vocês estão me apertando!

M e L – Desculpa – dizem soltando-a

[Na hora da sida...]

Serena olha pro portão e vê Darien a sua espera e fica paralisada, Seiya olha pra ela e depois para onde ela está olhando.

Sy – Aconteceu alguma coisa Bombom?

Serena sente seu coração bater mais rápido e começa a lembrar de todos os momentos que passou com Seiya e com Darien.

Sy – Bombom? Você está bem?

Se – Hã? – diz voltando a si – Estou. Eu preciso ser forte e fazer a escolha certa, mas...

Sy – Que?

Se – Nada. – diz indo na direção de Darien

Seiya olha pra Taiki e Yaten e eles o olham também, e vão atrás de Serena.

Se – Olá Darien!

D – Olá. Já pensou na resposta?

Nesse momento Taiki, Seiya e Yaten passam por eles e Seiya olha para Darien com raiva e este corresponde o olhar.

D – Você não precisa me dar a resposta basta alguns movimentos para mim saber. Se você ficar aqui é porque você me escolheu se você for atrás deles é porque o escolheu.

Serena fica parada na frente de Darien.

D – Eu sabia Serena que você me escolheria. – diz abrindo um grande sorriso e indo abraçar Serena, mas Serena desvia e vai atrás se Seiya – SERENA!!!

Seiya se vira ao ouvir darien gritar Serena e vê a garota correndo em sua direção.

Se – Seiya!

Sy – Bombom!

Os dois se abraçam num abraço profundo. Taiki e Yaten se olham e vão embora, Amy, Mina, Lita e Rei ficam olhando os dois com alegria e Darien vai embora com raiva.

[No dia seguinte...]

Todos vão ao aeroporto se despedir de Shiori que ia voltar para a Inglaterra.

Sy – Será que nós podíamos conversar Shiori?

Sh – Está bem.

Os dois se afastam um pouco dos outros.

Sy – Shiori. Obrigado por me ajudar com a Bombom.

Sh – Foi um prazer ajudar.

Sy – Eu pensei que você ia ficar aqui com o Darien já que ele e a bombom terminaram.

Sh – Seiya não seja bobo! Eu já tenho noivo, vamos nos casar daqui a dois meses.

Sy – Mas...

Sh – Seiya esquece essa história. Aliás todos vocês estão convidados para o meu casamento!

Sy – Está bem.

Os dois se juntam aos outros e Shiori vê Darien olhando para eles de longe e decide ir lá se despedir.

Sh – Você veio se despedir de mim?

D – Sim.

Sh – Então.....Tchau! – diz dando um beijo no rosto dele.

D – Tchau...

Shiori se despede dos outros e vai para o avião.

[mais tarde...]

Serena e Seiya passeiam pelo parque e param de baixo da mesma cerejeira onde essa história começou.

Se – Foi aqui que nós... – Seiya põe o dedo na boca de Serena – Seiya, eu te amo e sempre te amei.

Sy – Também te amo Bombom!

Os dois se beijam à luz do luar...

Fim!

* * *

E tudo termina com um beijo entre Serena e Seiy. Espero que tenham gostado, eu gostei. Então é isso...

Até o próximo fic!!

Kissus

Bye Bye


End file.
